Eyes Closed, Eyes Open
by do not read this sentence
Summary: A story when you're unable to use your eyes... Human AU, oneshot.


_A story when you you're unable to use your eyes..._

* * *

**Eyes Closed, Eyes Open**

Lovino was standing under an old oak-tree. It was raining lightly and he had his thin jacket tightly around him, looking for some warmth. He lifted up his head, looking at the wet leaves, small, light raindrops fell on his face. Between the leaves, he could see the grey, dark sky. He stared at the sky for a few minutes, and then sighed...

_"2 years... already 2 years... flew by, huh?"_

* * *

_Four Years Ago_

Lovino was lying there, under a big, old oak-tree. It was a hot summer day in the final weeks of the summer vacation. It was very silent, only the sounds of a few crickets could be heard in the tall grass. He looked through the leaves, looking at the clear, blue sky with hints of small clouds.

_"Everything is so... peaceful..."_, he closed his eyes, ready to take a nap for an hour or two. After a few minutes though, his nap was interrupted when he felt a presence of another person next to him.

"Hi there! What are you doing?"

Lovino opened his eye and sat straight up. He looked at the person next to him. It was a boy around 12 or maybe 13 years. He had lightly tanned skin, green eyes and short, curly brown hair. He had a wide smile on his face and looked at Lovino. However, Lovino gave him a nasty glare back and laid down again.

The boy was confused about it and poked him in the back, "He~ What are you doing~?"

He tried to ignore the kid, pretending like he was asleep. It didn't work though, the boy continued poking him in the back, resulting him getting very irritated.

"What are you doing~?"

Lovino couldn't hold it anymore. He sat straight up again and looked at him fiercely, "Will you cut it out?! Seriously! Don't you know it's annoying when you poke someone the whole time, bastard!?"

The boy looked at him with a slightly amused smile. He giggled a bit and held out his hands, "Hi! I'm Antonio! What's your name?"

Lovino grumbled a bit, not wanting to tell his name, but he did it anyway and introduced himself, "Hmph! I'm Lovino."

"Really? Such a nice name!", Antonio looked at him with the same shine in his eyes like first. Lovino was getting irritated at his smirk and the way how he talked to him, as if they were friends for years.

"...Why are you talking to me?"

"Hm? Oh! I moved here today and my dad said that I should try to make some new friends with the neighbours children!", he pointed in the direction of an old looking house, covered with a few plants at the walls, "But I only saw you here under this tree. So you wanna be friends?"

"Friends?", Lovino thought about it, but shook his head, "No way. You're annoying. Go away."

Antonio looked at him with a slightly sad expression on his face, "Oh... But you really seem like a nice person!", he stood up and looked down at him, "If you want to reconsider, just ask!", he walked away from him.

_"...What a weird jackass..."_, and he laid down again.

* * *

School was starting again. Lovino and his little brother, Felicino, were walking to school. More students could be seen on their way to school. They all looked a bit devastated that the summer was over, wanting more free days, weeks or even months. After a few minutes they arrived at their school. Feliciano happily skipped over to his friends, Ludwig and Kiku, friends since they were six years old.

Lovino, however, wasn't too happy about it. The boys were around ten years or so, but he didn't really trusted Ludwig, not wanting him to be close to Feliciano. However, he didn't really cared about Kiku though, thinking he wasn't much of a thread.

He sighed and walked into the classroom. He chose a seat next to the window, so that he can look at the sky whenever he was bored at the ramblings of his teacher. After ten minutes, the class was almost full. Classmates were either excitingly talking about their vacation or were very devastated that the vacation was over. Never less, Lovino just looked above the clear, blue sky.

After a few minutes, the teacher came in the class. After him there was a boy following him. Everyone, except for Lovino, was looking at him.

"People! We have a new student in our class! Would you like to introduce yourself?"

He nodded his head and looked at his classmates, "Si! Hi there! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I just moved here, so I don't know the place very well..."

_"Wait... An..tonio?"_, Lovino turned his head around and saw him. The same boy at the time, when he introduced himself at the old, oak-tree.

"Alright then. Antonio you could sit right next to...", he looked at the full-packed classroom. Lovino was hoping that he wouldn't sit close to him, finding Antonio an annoying kid.

Unfortunately, the teacher can't hear Lovino's thoughts and pointed at the seat right next to Lovino, "Ah! You could sit right next to him!"

_"Shit, shit, shit!"_, Lovino cursed in his thoughs, unhappy that he's going to sit right next to him.

Antonio nodded at his teacher and smiled. Classmates around him were whispering with each other, talking about the new student.

"Gosh... he's so cute!", a girl whispered to her friend. Her friend gigged a bit and whispered back, "I know! He has such a charming smile!"

Lovino, being right behind them grew a bit irritated by their whispering. However, he being the 'gentleman' he was couldn't possibly be an ass against ladies, so he stayed quiet for now.

Antonio dropped his backpack next to his chair and then saw Lovino. His face broke into a smile again and he waved a bit at him, "Hey! Hey~! Lovino! I didn't knew we were in the same class!", he whispered.

He groaned a bit and hit his head on the desk lightly, "Ugh.. I wish we weren't in the same class...", he whispered, but not loud enough for anyone to hear it.

ooo

It was now at the end of the school day. So far, Lovino managed to ignore Antonio most of the time, even though he tried to get his attention almost the whole time. Lovino packed in his things and exited the classroom tiredly.

_"Ugh... I wish school never existed..."_

He felt a familiar presence behind him. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes in irritation, _"Not.. this guy again..."_, he turned around and looked at the same dumb face he saw this morning, "Why are you following me? What are you, a stalker?"

Antonio just smiled at him and looked towards him. He stood next to him and gave him a little wink, "Me? Naah... Well... Maybe.. a little. But because we're neighbours I thought we could walk home together!"

"No.", he bluntly said. He then just simply walked away from him with a higher pace.

"...Eh?", he looked at him a bit confused, "Wait up!", he then walked quickly next to him, trying to keep up his pace, "W-wow! You're a fast walker!"

"Thanks. Now leave."

"W-wait!", he grabbed his shoulders and stopped him, "Look. I have no idea what I did wrong, but... I find you a nice person and I just want to walk home with you.", he looked at him with the same green eyes. Lovino was getting really tired of those eyes, so much that he just wanted to hit in his face.

"So... can I just walk with you? That's all..."

Lovino looked away and muttered a small reply, "Sure... Why not, asshole..."

His face broke again into a smile, "Really? Ah thank yo-"

"One rule: do not speak to me."

* * *

Months went by and before you know it, the year ended. Antonio and Lovino were walking side by side with each other every day. Little by little, Antonio got to know a bit more about Lovino. That he had a little brother named Feliciano. When asked by Antonio why they don't go back with each other, Lovino simply responded that the school was close to their house and didn't really feel the need to walk home with him also. Antonio discovered that Lovino can't really make new friends very well, because of his rude behaviour and cold attitude, in contrast with Antonio's warm attitude and always wanting to make some new friends.

Even though Lovino wouldn't say it, he did found the green-eyed kid nice, even though he still found him annoying. For example, his constant talking and his obliviousness, resulting Lovino getting hurt sometimes, even though he didn't meant it on purpose.

All in all. The new school year started and Antonio already made lots of new friends, while Lovino's only friend was Antonio.

* * *

It was winter. Lovino and Antonio were both 15 at that time. The classroom was very, very cold, because some idiot teacher left the window open. Antonio talked to his friends, while Lovino was sitting alone at the window. Looking at the depressing, grey sky.

_"I wonder... if he'll forget about me...", _that thought claimed Lovino's mind for several weeks now. Antonio was spending more and more time with his new friends, while Lovino was left alone. During breaks, Antonio would sometimes hang out with him, but just for several minutes.

ooo

"Hey Lovino. Is it... okay that I can sit next to her?", Antonio's finger pointed to a girl with long, brown hair with flowers in it. She was reading a book about different types of food and had a huge smile on her face.

Lovino looked at him, _"Again..?"_, he looked at the small smile on his face and sighed deeply, "Sure, you bastard..."

He clapped in his hands and thanked Lovino. He watched Antonio walking to the seat next to her and lowered his head.

* * *

It was now the end of the school year. It was almost the end of the day of school. Antonio and Lovino saw each other less and less. Lovino was getting used to it though. It felt like the time before he had known Antonio.

He packed in his things and exited the classroom. He opened his locker and put on his jacket. He was about to walk away until he heard the same cheery voice like always.

"Hey Lovino!"

Lovino turned around and saw Antonio standing there with the same huge grin.

"What?!"

"Can we walk together? I need to tell you something!"

_"Tell me something..?",_ he thought about it and nodded his head, "Sure, we can walk together, jackass."

ooo

They walked together to their homes. Antonio talked about people Lovino didn't really knew. After a while, he grew irritated and just... stopped. He stopped there on the pavement and his head hung down in a sad manner.

"...Lovino? What's wrong?"

"...Why are you.. neglecting me?", Lovino's voice was quiet, but loud enough that Antonio could hear it.

"..Neglecting you? What do you mean?"

The atmosphere around them was tense. Antonio was confused as hell, while Lovino still hung his head low and asked the question again in the same tone.

"Like I said... Why are you neglecting me?"

"..I don't understand..."

Lovino grew impatient of this and then looked at him with the same dirty look like they first met, "You know damn well what I mean! You're neglecting me, you asshole! Ever since two years ago, we walked home together everyday. But now, you forgot about it. Actually, this is the first time in weeks we're walking home together!"

"Because I was hanging out with other people!"

"I know that! But you know... Even though you're hanging out with your new friends... don't you ever think about your old friends? Like me?"

Antonio didn't knew what to say and stared at the ground. Completely shocked about Lovino's words.

"Finally! You don't know what to say, huh? Well, do you ever think about your old friends? I know you sometimes talked about your old friends, but after a while I heard nothing from you again. How about them? And then me. Did you know how lonely I felt when you were with other people?"

A heavy wind then came out of nowhere. The wind blew leaves at them, from the same old, oak-tree where they first met.

"Antonio. I know that you want to make new friends, but can you also sometimes think about your old friends? If it keeps going on like this.. then I don't want to be your friend anymore... Hell! I don't think I wanna see you again!"

"F.. friend... That's the first time you every called me that...", Antonio still stared at the ground, a small tear fell down, but Lovino didn't seemed to notice it, "...Then you must be happy... I'm moving away again... to another country..."

Lovino was now speechless... Now knowing what to say... After a few minutes, Lovino just walked away from the scene quietly... Not turning his head around...

* * *

_Present_

It was still raining. He looked around himself. This was the place. The place they first met each other... A place normal to other people, but painful for Lovino.

His life is good now. His personality is still the same as always, but he made new friends. Friends he knew that they would never neglect him.

But still... he somtimes missed Antonio. He missed his smile and his kindness... Too bad that it was too late for them to make up.

_"...Even though you hurt me... Thank you... for being my friend..."_

He stood there for a two hours max. After that he left the scene...

**ooo Eyes Closed, Eyes Open END ooo**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This story is kind of based on an event that happened in my friend group. More details could be found in 'Story's Note'.

Aaaah...! I think this oneshot could be better, but I don't know how to make it better...

Anyway, I hope you liked this silly little (somewhat depressing) oneshot! It seems that I'm getting better and better with oneshots so I'm happy! :3 Please review and I hope to see you again on one of my next stories!

* * *

**Story's Note:**

So... If you're going to read this, you will find the inspiration for this story and the reason why I chose these characters and the title.

I'm in a friend group. We sometimes share classes with each other and this time, we needed to make small groups of 2 to 5 students. So (I'm going to call my friends A, B and C) A, B, C and I were together in a group, thinking that it would be fun. We already picked up a date for it, on thursday. However, my friend A then calls B, C and me to ask if we could do it on Sunday. I personally found that it was okay, being very laid-back about it, unfortunately, B and C didn't really liked it, because A knew that we had a test week and that we're very busy with learning our tests. A, B and C got into a huge fight, with A versus B and C. There were (I think) tears, screams and a lot of emotion in it. Now you're probably thinking, "So... those three broke up because of some dumb date? Such stupid friends you have!", but that's not really the point.

A was (and actually still is) kinda neglecting her old friends. She's a hyper-active and pretty nice person, but is very oblivious. She is always searching for new friends, resulting in neglecting her old friends. Hell! When A and I sit next to each other she just ignores me and talks to the persons behind us! She did the same with B, C and our other friends. She is just too busy making new friends... A and B actually got on a fight the previous year to, but A didn't really got B's message.

However, don't think of A as a bad person. She's really nice! This may seem like bad-talking, but it really isn't! Sure she may seem like a bitch sometimes, but that's just in her weird personality. It's... confusing...

For now, the fight was just the last straw for them. B and C are very hostile to A now, while A doesn't know what she did wrong. Our teachers even try to get those three together again as friends, what I doubt will happen.

I choose Lovino and Antonio, because Antonio and A are kinda similar to each other; nice, happy, oblivious. Even though Antonio and A are similar, they _are_ different from each other. I'm quite sure that Antonio wouldn't just neglect his friends and I think he does listen to other people, in contrast with A. I choose Lovino, because I couldn't think of anyone other than him. That and my friend B is kind of similair to him (no, she isn't a tsundere. She just complains and is quite fierce.)

The reason why the name of this fick is '_Eyes Open, Eyes Closed'_ is, because Antonio had his eyes 'closed' as in 'oblivious'. He didn't see that he hurted Lovino, when he neglected him. At the end it's kind of ambiguous whether his eyes are still closed or if he has opened them. As for A... her eyes are still closed...

God, I really, really hope that my friends won't read this...

However, this is the end of my silly ramblings. Don't worry, I'm okay with it (to be honest... I kinda saw it coming... B and C were already heaviliy annoyed by A..). I'm not really affected by all of this, but I wanted to say that... if you want to make new friends, don't neglect your old friends. If you have some problems with their behaviour then please talk to them! I think this fight might have never been happened of they talked with each other properly...


End file.
